Damage (episode)
The Enterprise crew must cope with devastating damage to the ship, with another alien ship needing assistance nearby. Dissent grows in the Xindi Council. Summary ''Enterprise'' is still reeling from the overwhelming damage inflicted by the Xindi-Reptilians. Most of the major systems have failed, apart from life support, and there are hull breaches on C, D and E decks. Commander Tucker informs T'Pol that the warp coil is damaged beyond repair, and that they've got no spare parts to make a new one. On the Xindi Council ship orbiting Azati Prime, Dolim is angered by the rest of the Xindi recalling his ships behind his back. Degra is becoming more and more convinced about what Captain Archer told him. Dolim remains unconvinced, but is forced to release Archer by the Xindi-Arboreal councellor. Captain Archer is taken on board a Xindi-Aquatic ship, and is released back to Enterprise in an escape pod. At least 14 crew members have died from the attack, and there are further casualties in sickbay. With only one phase cannon and the aft torpedo launcher working as defense against another attack, the Captain orders that they should try to find somewhere to hide, just in case the Reptilians come back to finish them off. They head towards a near-by comet dust field for cover. En route, they intercept a smaller ship in distress. The smaller ship has sustained damage from the spatial anomalies, and asks the Captain for assistance. Captain Archer tries to convince the aliens to part with their warp coil in exchange for a supply of trellium-D, but they refuse. T'Pol begins experiencing withdrawl symptoms, because she has been cut off from the supply of trellium-D by all the damage sustained. She uses an EV suit to get to it, and injects some into herself, relieving the symptoms. From the escape pod, Ensign Sato translates some coordinates and a stardate, indicating where the weapon will be on that date, three days from now. Unfortunately, its over four light years from their current position, and without their warp drive the Enterprise will never get there in time. Archer decides to throw the rule book out of the window, and board the alien ship to steal their warp coil. T'Pol consults Dr. Phlox about her addiction, and he is shocked. He decides to help her overcome her problem. With a boarding party, Archer, Trip and Reed transport onto the vessel, and manage to steal their warp coil. After integrating it into the Enterprise systems, Archer orders maxiumum warp speed (now only 3.2), and they set off to meet Degra at the coordinates. Memorable Quotes "I really don't know what's holding us together. But let's hope it doesn't give out." : - Reed "How long?" "A couple of weeks... if we had the parts. We don't." : - T'Pol and Tucker "I thought Insectoid was tough!" "Almost sounds like music." "My mother always wanted me to take piano lessons. I should've listened to her." : - Hoshi and Travis Background Information * The actions of the crew here are reflected back to their own encounter with piracy in "Anomaly". * We learn that, as a result of the Xindi attacks, 14 members of the crew are dead and three are unaccounted for, probably the ones flying into space in the previous episode. * Casey Biggs (the Illyrian captain) is better known for playing the recurring character of Damar in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Three of his co-stars in this episode are also former Deep Space Nine guest stars. Rick Worthy played Kornan in "Soldiers of the Empire", Scott MacDonald played Tosk in "Captive Pursuit" and Goran'Agar in "Hippocratic Oath". Randy Oglesby played both Ah-Kel and Ro-Kel in "Vortex" and Silaran Prin in "The Darkness and the Light". Links and References Guest Stars * Casey Biggs as Illyrian Captain * Randy Oglesby as Degra * Scott MacDonald as Dolim * Tucker Smallwood as Xindi-Primate councillor * Rick Worthy as Jannar * Josette Di Carlo as Sphere Builder woman Co-Stars * Mark Correy as Alex (uncredited) * Solomon Burke, Jr. as Billy (uncredited) * Kevin Derr as Kelly (uncredited) * Dorenda Moore as Parson (uncredited) * Unknown actor as R. Richards (uncredited) * Porthos References evasive maneuvers; force field; Illyria; Illyrian; Illyrians; Illyrian starship; stun grenade; trellium-D; warp coil Category:ENT episodes de:Beschädigungen es:Damage nl:Damage